Let me Love you
by HypeKO
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about her." What happens when Shino falls hard for the pink headed nin. Will sparks fly ? Or will he be rejected. Based on the Reviews i get i will let you guys decide how i should finish the 2nd chapter off P/S : Story was requested and i'm glade I was able to help/ mess up their vision of this couple [Bad at summaries]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is T : Enjoy! :D Make sure to REVIEW!

Characters : Shino and Sakura

A/N : :3 this story is for someone, please forgive me if I mess up on anything P:

**Let me love you. **

_Sakura-chan I know I'm weird._

_I know I have my problems. _

_I know I don't show any emotions_

_I know my bug collection does not amuse you. _

_But I love you. _

_Everything about you, I love, Your strong, smart, beautiful. _

_When we took our chunnin exam's I couldn't help but to stare none stop at you, plus you were the smartest person in our class so yeah I had no choice to cheat off your test… _

_But even in the forest of death, I couldn't stop thinking about you. _

_Praying that you were safe, keeping one of my tracking beetles on you. Your deep green ocean eyes, your butter milk skin, your cherry blossom hair I just can't stop thinking about you. _

_It breaks my bug filled heart knowing I can never have you, because you're in love with Sasuke-kun. I don't need a mirror to tell me I'm no Sasuke._

_Pushing my inner problems aside I can't stop thinking about you_

I see you with your friend, Ino-chan I walk up to.

"Hello Shino-kun"

_The way you say my name it just rolls of your tongue.._

"Sakura-chan may I have a moment to speak with you." I pray you agree and not shoot me down or reject me in any way.

"Sure Shino." You give me a small smile.

"WAIT I WANT TO LISTEN!" Your friend butts in.

"_I never said I wanted to talk to an annoying blonde now did I?" _

"Sakura-chan I had deep feelings for you since we were kids. I know I'm not the right guy for you, but I will always be here. I kno.." My words were cut off I felt a warm embrace.

Sakura-chan was … hugging me?

I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go, she felt soft and smelled like honey.

"Shino-kun I appreciate it. I would like get to know you better if you don't mind later."

My face instantly blushed, she…..she likes me? I tried to make a sound but I couldn't.

"T…That would be great Sakura-chan. about Ramen later?"

I face palm myself I sound like Naruto, always asking people if they wanted to have ramen with him.

"Sure."

I held on to her small girlish frame for as long as I could but I knew sooner or later we had to let go.

"so this is what love is." My heart felt so at peace.

Sakura walked back to Ino and continued their walk around the village as if I didn't exist.

_I know I'm not a Sasuke Uchiha when it comes to the ladies _

_Or a Naruto Uzumaki when it comes to being cockiness, but for once I was happy to be Me. _

_:D hope you like it!_

_Shino: what about my date?_

_Me: -3- yeah I'm not gonna write it.._

_Shino: why?! _

_Me: I need a review :P _

_Shino: THAT'S SO STUPID! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS! JUST WRITE IT !_

_Me: Review then 3_

_Shino: SKIP THIS! –flips table and walks away- _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: :D Okay so many problem

Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in

My keyboard Is sticky 3

Let me love you chapter 2 Shino's date ! Thank for the reviews guy and I love to read your opinion on how I can improve my writing.

I stare at my bowl. "Your food Is getting cold." An old tan man smirked.

"Sorry." I muttered softly.

"Is there a problem with the food?" The nice old man grinned putting his hands on his wide hips. "No, not at all everything is fine." The old man chucked.

"I have served Naruto for many of years, I know that face, it is the face of a lonely heart." I started to shrink down in my seat. The longer I waited the more I started to doubt myself.

"_Maybe she came to her senses and decided to ditch me." Feeling this embarrassed made me wish I would have died when fighting Kankuro. Sakura deserves better than me. I can't give her what she wants. _

_I'm not good enough. On a scale of 1 to 10 I would give myself a measly 4. I'm not very social; I hold conversations with my bugs. _

_I coughed up a little blood. Even if I look healthy it was a lie. Tsunade gave me a week to live; I thought maybe I could get a few things off my list before I pass on. There is no point fighting this any longer. My only regret is not being able to tell Sakura how I felt sooner._

"Thank you for the food sir." I got up leaving my full bowl of ramen on the counter leaving the money I owe and a tip. "

"Shino!" I heard a soft voice coming from the dark. I wave nervously.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

You bow letting you hair cover your face. "Sorry for being late Shino-kun." I instantly stopped you. "Sakura-chan you do not have to apologize. Accidents happen." You give me your famous smile and I feel my heart sink.

"Sakura-chan! MAY I WALK YOU HOME!?" I shouted in my head. "You idiot you were to anxious."

"Sure." As we walk we start talking about useless stuff I get to learn more about you.

"What kinds of shows do you enjoy?" Sakura looks at me with peaceful eyes. "Tree house friends."

"_It's official I'm more of an idiot than Kiba."_

Before we could finish our conversation your friend, Naruto and Sasuke come out of nowhere. Me being the embarrassing type I stay quiet while you mingle with your team mates, until your onyx haired friend started to give me an evil glare, I looked down avoiding the evil eye from your dear beloved crush.

Feeling the judgmental eyes made my skin crawl.

"Sorry Shino, Lady Tsunade needs me. We should do this again." You smile and flip your hair before taking off. While you take off your friend shoves me almost knocking me out of my stance.

I looked down knowing I have accomplished nothing. Without even being pushed I fall to the coughing up blood feeling too weak to even get up. My glasses off from the effect of me coughing my lungs out exposing dark black rings around my eyes.

Slowly I close my eyes and lose conscious.

:D end of chapter 2!

If you haven't figured it out Shino has Cancer. :|


End file.
